Simplify the following expression: ${-3x-7+3-12x}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3x - 12x} {-7 + 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-15x} {-7 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-15x} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-15x-4$